Wood, Sweat, and Lemonade
by johannagayson
Summary: Katniss and Johanna are living in a nice little cabin in the woods of District 12. Johanna has decided to spend the hot summer day getting chores done while she let's Katniss sleep in. When Katniss wakes up, Johanna decides that it's time for a break.


Katniss wakes up to a scorching hot summer afternoon. The windows are wide open with warm breeze circulating the room. Fans blowing in every direction try to keep the house as cool as possible. She reaches to the spot on the bed next to her, and finds nothing. Johanna must have woken up early to begin the work she had been talking about. Katniss didn't know exactly what kind of chores Johanna had planned, but she wanted to make sure she could be of some kind of help. She slides out of bed and slides a long t-shirt over her naked body that's sticky from sweating all night, and throws her hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it off her neck.

Searching the entire house, Katniss can't seem to find Johanna anywhere. She decides to fill up a cold glass of lemonade and take her searching outside.

The sun hits Katniss the moment she walks out of the door, and she wonders how Johanna can be out in this heat. She searches around the wooded area that surrounds their home, hoping to find her lady soon.

Katniss turns the corner that leads to the back of the house, and there she is. Wearing cut off denim shorts, a very dirty white tank top, and high top work boots, Johanna is chopping up wood and throwing it into a pile. Katniss just stops before Johanna notices her, and watches. Johanna's hair is slicked back, and sweat is dripping from her forehead. Katniss can't help but admire the definition in Johanna's arm muscles as she slams the axe into the logs. She smiles to herself and goes to walk away until she hears, "Hey there, did you come to bring me a drink or just stare at me while I work?"

Katniss blushes and turns back to Johanna. "Oh well, I have some lemonade here, if you'd like it." Johanna throws the axe to the side, wipes the sweat off her brow, and makes her way to Katniss. She grabs the glass to take a drink and a sigh of relief comes from her after she downs the entire thing. "So, what's with the lack of clothes, baby? Can't stand the heat?"

Katniss looks down, forgetting she never got fully dressed. "Well, I figured since we have no neighbors for miles, it wouldn't hurt to try to stay a little cool. Anyways, why are you chopping wood in the middle of summer?"

Johanna looks back at the large pile of wood she's built up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd much rather sweat my ass off in the heat and have wood ready for winter, so I don't have to do it in the snow."

Katniss smiles as she takes the empty glass back from Johanna. "Well, aren't you the prepared individual. Now get back to work." She turns away and heads back to the front door. As she enters the house, she feels a tug on her shirt that brings her to a stop. She trembles as a hand runs up her bare thigh and lifts her shirt. "I thought you had work to do, baby." She murmurs.

"I do." Another hand grabs Katniss' shirt and helps fully remove it, leaving her completely naked. The empty glass drops and breaks on the floor. "Careful," the voice continues, "wouldn't want you to cut your feet." Katniss gasps as she's lifted into Johanna's arms.

Johanna carries Katniss to their bedroom, and sets her down gently. Katniss looks up and notices something peculiar. "Johanna, your shorts look like they're fitting you a little differently. Do you...have something in there?"

Johanna smirks as she looks down. "Ah, I thought maybe I'd switch things up a little bit today." Katniss' eyes widen when she realizes what Johanna means. She reaches and grabs the zipper to Johanna's shorts and pulls. Confirming her suspicions, Katniss can see the perfect outline of a strap on dildo across Johanna's underwear. A huge grin grows on her face as she looks up at Johanna, who removed her shirt just seconds before.

Katniss yanks the shorts and underwear down to Johanna's ankles and pulls her down on top of her. "You must really want to fuck me." She whispers just before biting Johanna's ear.

Johanna whimpers at the pain and slams Katniss back down on the bed. "And you must really want to be fucked, showing up outside with nothing but a goddamn shirt on like it's no big deal." She digs her nails down Katniss arms as she kicks her panties off her ankles. Johanna then teases Katniss' middle with the tip of the strap on, eliciting desperate moans from her.

Johanna digs her nails into Katniss' neck as she moans, "How bad do you want it?"

Katniss doesn't say a word. She glares into Johanna's eyes and runs both hands through Johanna's hair, immediately pulling it violently.

Johanna screams and forces Katniss' arms back down. "You need to learn how to answer me properly. But, I guess I'll let you off easy, just this once."

Katniss smiles lightly until she feels Johanna thrust far deep inside of her. She throws her head back as Johanna forces her hips back and forth, repeatedly re-entering Katniss. Heat radiates between them as their bodies stick to each other. Katniss has her hands latched on to Johanna's back as if she's clinging to her life.

Johanna continues to go as hard as she can, breathing heavy into Katniss' neck. She uses the headboard of their bed to hold on to.

Katniss leans into Johanna's ear, using every deep breath to moan a word, "Please...don't...stop..." The words bring Johanna to go even harder and faster, and Katniss arches her back as she bucks against her. She digs her nails into Johanna's back as she let's out one final scream before she drops flat on the bed, Johanna collapsing right on top of her.

The two women are entangled as they try to recover. Johanna looks at Katniss with a smile on her face. "You are so fucking beautiful when you come."

Katniss looks back Johanna, unable to even speak. She simply kisses Johanna's forehead and lays her head down on her chest.

They lay there for a few more moments until Katniss nudges Johanna. "Come on, let's get you showered off. You're disgusting." She says with a light laugh.

"Oh, I don't believe that's what you were saying a few minutes ago." Katniss puts her hand over Johanna's mouth, shutting her up. They both laugh as they slowly make their way out of the bed and guide each other into the shower to rinse off.

Before they step in, Johanna quietly whispers, "I love you, ya know." And Katniss kisses her passionately before saying, "and I love you, brainless."


End file.
